Mythical Adventure
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: When an aura angel, dragon girl, and a spoiled brat kitsune come together to search for the legendary orbs, they will find many villians and friends great and small on their quest. NAH! what really happends is that the aura angel asks the dragon girl to come along with him and they both reluctedly allow the the kit to come along... oh boy... hope you enjoy!
1. The Beginning

Our story begins on the peak of Mt. Divinity, where a large house rests. Inside, there is an angel-like creature with black hair and wings, blue eyes with black sclera, and zigzag marks on his face. This angel appeared to be in a lab of some sort, examining what appeared to be a yellow orb with lightning inside of it. "Interesting... wait! I think I've seen this before!" he exclaimed before going to a bookshelf. He pulled out a book titled "The Legendary Orbs", and began reading it.

After a while, he came to a conclusion. "A Legendary Orb... I can't believe I found it in my back yard! I've gotta find the other eight! Then I can make a wish to Neolaxy... a wish for someone special to share my lonely home with..." he said to himself before going to the work bench and putting together a strange device. He smiled triumphantly to himself. "This Orb Tracker will take me to the Legendary Orbs in a flash!" He then turned to the door. "Alright, Ash. Today's the start of your quest." And with that, he left.

A couple of hours after leaving Mt. Divinity, Ash was in the woods, in a human form that retained his hair color and zigzags, but now had brown eyes with white sclera. He prepared to check his Orb Tracker, when suddenly, a girl with purple hair and brown eyes zipped past him. The angel quickly checked his radar, and saw that the girl had what appeared to be the Lustrous Orb. "She has the Lustrous Orb... but wait... there's something... draconic about her..." he said to himself. His suspicions were confirmed when she swung past him, revealing to dragon wings beneath her hair.

"Hey, Miss! Can I talk to you?" he called. The girl stopped swinging on vines and landed in front of him. "Sure. The name's Iris. What's your name?" the girl, Iris, asked. "I'm Ash. I called you here about that orb you have." he answered before telling her the story of the Legendary Orbs. "I see. So that's what this is..." she responded. Ash merely nodded before extending his hand. "So... mind if I have that orb?" he asked politely. Iris merely glared. "Yes. I do mind." she responded, but as soon as she said that, she found that the orb was gone.

Ash stood there, the Lustrous Orb in his hand, when Iris soon began to glow. When the light faded, Iris was now an anthropomorphic dragon. Slight shock struck the boy, who merely stood there staring. The girl quickly took back the orb, reverting to her human self. "So... I take it you're gonna run away, too?" she muttered. The angel heard her and shook his head. "I won't run away." he answered. Iris then glared again. "That's a lie..." she began before a depressed expression appeared on her face. "Everyone else ran away... I even got kicked out of my village... Village of Dragons, my ass..."

Ash growled at this revelation. "Well, fuck them. You don't need 'em." he spat, before getting an idea. "Hey! I have an idea! Why don't you come with me? I can be your friend! And perhaps those dragon powers could come in handy!" he added. Iris was touched by this, and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you... I'll do anything I can to help..." she whispered happily. With a blush on his face, Ash looked upon his tracker. "Hmm... it seems the next orb is only a couple of miles from here." he told her. And with that, the two headed in the direction of the orb.

After two miles of walking, the duo stumbles upon what appears to be a paradise of some sort. "Whoa... this place is beautiful..." Iris uttered in awe. Upon looking around, they saw what appeared to be a fox den shaped like a house. "Let's see if they know where the orb is." Ash told her. And with that, they knocked on the door.

After a few seconds, what appeared to be a little girl answered the door. "Can I help you?" the kid asked. "Aww! What a cute little girl!" Iris gushed. This earned a glare from the kid. "Newsflash: I'm a boy, you jerk!" the young kit, which happened to be a boy, growled. Iris realized her mistake and apologized profusely, but the kit merely rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Are you here for my birthday party?" he asked. The two shook their heads, prompting the boy to slam the door. Hard.

Ash then looked at his Orb Tracker. "Hmm... it appears to be inside the den..." he said aloud before remembering something. "What is it, Ash?" Iris asked. Silence. Then, the angel spoke. "That little brat has it on his hat!" he uttered. Iris then began to ponder how to get it.

How will our heroes recover the Jade Orb? Stay tuned...


	2. Enter the Bratty Kit

It took a few hours for Iris to come up with a plan, but she had it. "What is it?" Ash asked. "Simple we find his parents and explain whats going on." Iris deduced "It won't work cause they're out at work and are getting food." a voice said behind them. They both turned and saw two identical twin kitsunes, but one was blue and had a couple of locks going down his right eye and the other was red with his hair in a flame liek style.

"Hi, I'm Cress and this is my brother Chili. I see you already met our youngest brother, Cilan. I'm sorry he was so rude to you both." the blue hair bro said. Ash was taken aback. "That brat is your brother?! He doesn't look liek you two!" "At one time he did, but after he found this ball, he turned into this human/fox hybrid. I managed to take it from him and he reverted back to his kitsune form." said Chili. "Hmm... so the Jade Orb hides his true form... just liek your orb, Iris." Ash deduced. Cress then spoke up. "Our parents will be home soon so you're welcome to come in and make yourselves at home. Btw what are your names?" "I'm Ash and this is Iris."

Inside the house, it was very impressive having an upstairs and downstairs. "You have a very nice home here." Iris commented as she looked around. "Thanks, I'll get us some tea." Cress said as he left for the kitchen, only to find his gluttonus younger brother eating cake and ice cream. The oldest just sighed. "Your gonna eat yourself sick..." "Shut up, I feel fine." Cilan said, but wasn't finished. "And when you're done, pass me the candy jar." "Get it yourself!" And with that Cress went to go give the tea to their guests. "Someone really needs to teach him a lesson..." said Ash angerly.

Later, after Ash had explained the situation to the two brothers, everyone heard some soft moans from the kitchen. "I think your brother hurt himself in there..." Iris mutters. "Nah, he just ate too much, liek always, and once mom and dad get here, we're gonna take the blame." Chili muttered. Just then a sickly Cilan came out. "Hey Cilan, these nice people say you have something of theirs..." Cress called out. "Like what...?" "That orb on your hat." said Chili. "Well, they can't have it... its mine and I found it!" the younger bro yelled, seeming to forget about his stomachache. He then attacked, but Ash acted faster and hit a pressure point in the back of his neck, knocking him out cold.

Just then, an older male kitsune with the same green hair and eye color as Cilan's came in with a female kitsune that had the same hair color as Chili, but had blue eyes liek Cress. The woman then noticed her youngest son out cold on the floor, pudgy. "Did you two let your brother pig out on sweets again?" she asked. Ash then explained why him and Iris are there. The parents then introduce themselves as Samantha and Daniel.

While everyone else talks, the mom agreed to let Cilan go with Ash but only if she would thake care of her son, which he agreed to do. So now shes busy packing his bag while he sleeps. Apparently, he woke up at some point and complained that his stomach hurt and she gave him some medicine and put him to bed. Sadly Cress and Chili got sent to their room w/o dessert. They'll never get off scott free, will they?

The next morning, Cilan was up and feeling better, so he had breakfest. "Here you, Cilan, your backpack is all packed up and I hope you have a fun quest! ^.^" said Samantha, as she handed Cilan his back pack. The kit was confused. "Quest? what do you mean?" "Ash and Iris want you to come along with them ans they search for the Legendary Orbs. Have fun!" Cilan just stared at this point not sure what happened. Ash then broke the random silance. "Well, lets get going. The next orb is pretty far."

And so after having the kit brat join them, our heroes continue their journey... what awaits them next?


	3. Finding Cilan!

It has been two days since the trio came together. The group is now searching for the fourth Legendary Orb. "Is it lunch time yet?" Cilan complained, clutching his stomach. The dragon girl merely glared at the young kit. "How can he still be hungry?! He ate all of our food!" she thought to herself. Ash merely growled and turned to Cilan. "You know what? Go find some food on your own and leave us be, okay? You already ate all of the food we had." he told the kid, who looked hurt as he heard him, and left with Sage. After a few minutes, Ash started to feel guilty about the way he talked to Cilan, when Iris started rubbing his back. "He'll be back, Ash... I know it..." the dragon girl told him.

However, many hours passed, and Cilan still hadn't come back. "He's still not back yet..." Ash pondered aloud. Iris soon began to worry. "What if he's never coming back... or what if... he's dead somewhere?! We have to find him!" she told him. The angel nodded, and the two were off.

After a while of wandering around and calling him, the two suddenly reached a village. "He might be here." Ash pondered. Iris nodded in agreement, and the two went in. The village was empty. Not a single soul in it. "Huh... I wonder where everyone is..." Iris wondered before tripping on something. Ash knelt down and helped her up. "You okay?" he asked. "I'm fine... what did I trip on, anyway?" she wondered before seeing Sage. An upset expression on its face. "Sage... then Cilan must still be here!" Ash deduced before hearing footsteps.

The two hid as a group of villagers came by. They appeared to be carrying something that squirmed inside a sack. "I wonder what's in the sack..." Ash pondered. His question was soon answered, however, when a villager opened up the sack... revealing Cilan in his kitsune form. The kit was not pleased by any means. "Villagers! Today we bring death to this monster, who has been kidnapping girls from our village!" the village chief exclaimed. This horrified the fox. He didn't want to die.

"Killing... kids... is... not... COOOOOOOOL!" Ash bellowed as he leapt from his hiding place, and gave the village chief a roundhouse to the face. "The fuck are you doing?! You can't just go accusing random foxes of being kidnappers!" he bellowed again before freeing Cilan. The villagers began to argue with him. "But the monster that's been kidnapping our girls is a green kitsune!" a villager argued.

"That could be any fucking kitsune! You can't just single out this one!"

As arguments, harsh words, and even brutal swear words were exchanged, a single yip caught their attention. The crowd turned to see a giant, dark-green kitsune. In its grip? Cilan.

"Oh HELL no! Ready, Iris?" Ash began. "Ready." Iris responded as the two charged at the monster. "Aura Magnum..." the angel growled as he charged an attack.

"Dragon Burst..." the dragon also growled as her mouth began to glow...

"FIRE!" they bellowed as they fired their attacks at the monster, impaling it and killing it. The giant kitsune disintegrated into bloody bits that soon turned to ash. Just then, the girls that had been kidnapped before appeared in bubbles, unharmed.

"They... saved the kidnapped girls... all hail our heroes!" the village chief proclaimed before holding his jaw, which still hurt from Ash's roundhouse. "Would you like to attend a banquet in your honor?" he asked. The trio looked at each other and nodded.

At the banquet, the group was feasting heartily. "Hey, Cilan... what happened?" Ash asked the kit. "Well, after what happened, I went to a spot that had a spring. Shortly after, I was ambushed, and I dropped my hat." he responded. The angel suddenly ran off, and later, came back with the hat. As Cilan put it on, he was reverted to his hybrid form. "Hey, man... sorry for snapping." Ash apologized. Cilan merely gave the angel a brotherly hug, as Iris watched on with a smile.

After the feast, Cilan was fast asleep in his room, having stuffed himself. The angel and the dragon were sitting outside of the hut they were staying in, talking to each other. "Hey, check out what I found." Iris told the angel before getting out a drawing. The picture featured Ash in a dog costume, Iris in a cat costume, and a heart over the two. Ash merely looked at it, puzzled. "I think Cilan drew it." the dragon girl explained...

Cilan knew something... but what?


End file.
